Cellular Kinetics Models of the Human Immune System (An investigation of HIV-like infections in a model immune system and its response to opportunistic pathogens). This project is an attempt to model the human immune system and the kinetics of its many complex interacting components, i.e., precursors, T-cells, B-cells, T-cytotoxic, T-suppressors, killer macrophages, interleukins or lymphokines, by means of a computer model, i.e., a system of nonlinearly coupled differential equations. By subjecting this model at an HIV-like infection, we hope to better understand how this insidious disease cripples the immune system and eventually compromises its ability to respond to other opportunistic pathogens. An appropriately constructed and validated model can also suggest experiments and interventions that can guide the development of treatments, vaccines, and promote the understanding of how the immune system might be manipulated to increase its effectiveness in preventing or neutralizing such pathogenic infections.